Day or Night Dark or Light
by ohstar
Summary: AN.READTHIS!JoeDemi.Jemi.R&R!Demi feels let down when Joe says that filming Camp Rock was fun but he wasn't into the kissing scene.At all.So she writes a song to vent,not knowing..Not a HM story.


**Please be hasty**

A/N: NOT a songfic to Jenny, don't be hasty by Paolo Nutini. But you might have to read the lyrics or listen to the song to understand Paolo's 'secret'. Btw, if you haven't listened to Paolo Nutini before, you HAVEEE to listen to him! He's AMAZING!!! This is a Paolo Nutini+Ashley Tisdale pairing… Cause it rules! And cause no one knows about it…  Well, anyway, please R&R! Oh, and pretend Ashley Tisdale lives in Hartfield, England! (Real place, it's gorgeous there). You should also search pictures of Paolo, just to know what he looks like!:)

Summary: After 'Jenny' dumps Paolo and kicks him out… who does Paolo turn to?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashley Tisdale or 'Jenny'… but I wish I owned Paolo Nutini!

--

Jenny's POV

Wait… WHAT?! HE'S 18?! Oh, he is SOO getting dumped! Oh well… I've been cheating on him anyway… So it all works out! Hmm… Midaswell make him feel bad about it! Mwahahahaha…

Paolo's POV

"You're…what?" Oh, no, no, no, no, no… She couldn't be doing this! NO! Damnit, this is bogus… (A/N: Trying to get into character:P)

"Get…out…and…don't…come…back" she repeated slowly, like I was a five year old. Oh, she is EVIL!

"But… _please_… Can you forgive me? Please?" I begged her, trying to work the big eyes.

"No," she said, looking at me evily… Oh… so EVIL! She knew I loved London, she was just torturing me!

10 minutes later

Still Paolo POV

I had all my stuff packed up-including my Guitar and my song book. I didn't have too much stuff after I moved in with Jenny… She had a lot of stuff, and wanted me to get rid of most of my stuff because she wanted to cut me off from my old life. (A/N: Sorry, I don't like Jenny cause of how everyone talks about her, so I'm just saying she's pure evil. Hehe… Sorry, on with story.)

I loaded my stuff into my small car, and began to drive. I stopped at a red light, then wondered… Where am I going to stay? I couldn't sleep in my car… It was tiny, I could hardly fit all my stuff in it. I couldn't stay with my bandmates, they still lived in Paisley (A/N: I know, I know… They all lived in London, but work with me here!)

Ashley. I could stay with her! If she let me, that is… She probably would! She can't resist the pout! I am IN!! I began driving to Ashley's house in Hartfield, she had moved there after she broke up with Zac cause he was letting fame get to his head… Jerk.

It took a while to get to Hartfield, approximately two days. I slept five hours in total those two days, I just wanted to get there. My hair was a mess (A/N: Always is, but always looks gorg!), my eyes were probably bloodshot and I hadn't eaten anything since five hours before Jenny kicked me out.

I drove up Ashley's driveway, and pulled the car to a halt. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car. I got my bags, and went up to Ashley's front porch. I set my bags and Guitar case on her porch, and rung the doorbell.

I could hear her faintly say, "coming!" Before I heard feet pattering upstairs and someone running down the stairs. I also heard her dog, Blondie, barking. She swung the door open, her hair a mess, wearing pajamas. She gave me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh. My. God" she muttered under her breath. I laughed slightly at that. "What happened? You look horrible. What are you doing here? It's 5 in the morning!" I laughed again, then noticed I was probably unwanted at the moment.

"Well, thank you, Ash. I needed to ask a large favour of you, and why are you confused of my presence?" I said, trying to act smart. "Nice pjs, by the way. Very nice." she turned bright red, and laughed nervously.

"What's the favour? Where's Jenny?" she asked. I might be wrong, but I heard some anger when she said Jenny… Or was it jealously? Oh, I'm complete bogus-why would Ash be jealous of Jenny?

"Jenny found out," I said. Ashley's smile faded immidietly.

"Oh, Paolo… I'm so sorry," she said sadly, pulling me into a tight hug. I returned it, and couldn't help but feel sparks. No, no, no! I still love Jenny! Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Ashl- OH DAMNIT! I DO NOTTTT LOVEEE ASHLEYYY! Oh, no… Another conversation with myself.

"It's okay… I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a while? I mean, it's okay if I can't, I mean it's really sudden and everything, but if I could, that'd be awesome. But if it sounds like I'm…" I started nervously, but Ashley cut me off with a kiss, still embracing. I was in shock at first, but quickly regained myself, and returned the kiss.

We slowly pulled back. I leaned my forehead against hers. Oh, god, she was beautiful.

"Wow," we both said in unison. She began blushing, turning bright red.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me… You love Jenny, and I just got carried away and…" she said quickly, tears slowly filling her eyes. "I was always jealous of her, and now that she knows…" this time it was my turn to cut her off with a kiss. She deepened it, as we stood there on her front porch at five in the morning, my hair still messy, my clothes old, and my eyes bloodshot, and Ashley still having bed-head, and still in her tank top and pj boxers.

Damn… Thank _God_ for making Jenny hasty.

--

A/N: I didn't like it all that much… but lemme know what you thought? I'll probably be writing more Paolo/Ashley oneshots, cause I think they'd be really cute together, and cause no one else writes Paolo/Ashley stories! :D R&R! Should I write more Pashley stories? PM/Review to let me know!!!!:) Ilu guys!


End file.
